


Not Over

by BloodInTheFields



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, My headcanon after 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root will never stop hoping for her come-back. Post 4x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> Well, damn. 4x11 was a masterpiece and it was heartbreaking. So I felt like I had to write something.  
> Let me know what you thought of the episode and of this little one-shot.

_She_ wasn’t even supposed to be there.

 

Root’s grip on her gun tightens. She looks down at it. It wasn’t her gun, actually.

 

It was _hers_. One that she had graciously (not really) accepted to lend to her.

 

Root closes her eyes and inhales deeply, slowly. Crying would not do. There is no time for that. Later, maybe.

 

Now, she has a revenge to plan.

 

The following days are going to be hell. For them. For those who have taken _her_ away. She is going to make them pay. _Every last one of them_.

 

Root hears a whimper and she smiles sadly.

 

“Come here,” she calls.

 

Bear approaches her and puts his head on her knees.

 

“Good boy,” Root tells him as she strokes the dog’s fur. “You miss her too, don’t you?”

 

Another small whimper.

 

It has only been a few hours.

 

__

 

They don’t have her.

 

Nobody has her.

 

There is no body. No one has her.

 

Root paces back and forth, back and forth.

 

Where is she?

 

Where is she?

 

It’s been five days. Nobody knows where she is.

 

__

 

Finally, _finally_ Root gets her hands on Martine.

 

She takes her time. She draws it out. She makes her suffer.

 

Martine refuses to scream, but Root is determined.

 

_Tell me where she is_ , she says. _Tell me what you did with her_.

 

Samaritan’s agent refuses to talk.

 

_Very well, then._

 

Martine does not see the next sunrise.

 

__

 

It takes John and Harold a month to give up the search.

 

They say she’s gone and it’s time to move on.

 

They say she wouldn’t want them to stop fighting. She would laugh at them and call them pathetic.

 

Root thinks that, yes, that’s certainly something _she_ would do.

 

But Root is not ready to give up.

 

She is not going to rest until she knows what happened to her.

 

__

 

They claim the victory almost two months later.

 

Samaritan is finally down.

 

The agents are either dead or soon-to-be dead. Root will make sure of that.

 

Greer, that old prune, is taken into custody by Control.

 

Root wants to kill him. John has to hold her firmly in place while the government agents take him away.

 

Harold asks her if she’s going to stick around now. Root says that she needs time. He doesn’t ask why.

 

He knows.

 

__

 

Even the Machine doesn’t know where she is.

 

It is what surprises Root the most. How can an all-powerful goddess not know if she is alive or dead?

 

How could she miss it?

 

It makes no sense.

 

And this is what gives Root hope.

 

Hope is all she needs.

 

__

 

Over a year later, Root is sitting on a bench in Central Park, eating an apple, when she feels it.

 

Someone standing behind her.

 

But the Machine would have warned her if there was a threat.

 

Root waits. And waits. And waits.

 

She puts the rest of her apple next to her.

 

Finally, the stranger approaches and sits down beside her.

 

Root listens to the birds singing in the trees, to the children laughing, to the distant sound of engines running.

 

For the first time in fourteen months, she smiles a real smile.

 

“I knew you were alive.”

 

And finally, _finally_ , she allows herself to cry.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
